Help Me Learn
by Momoluvsu13
Summary: we've all had teachers we hate but what happens when this typical part of high school life suddenly becomes very interesting. NarutoXNeji mature sexual content eventually
1. Chapter 1

We've all had teachers we hate, but this ordinary scenario gets quite complex

-I do not own Naruto etc. etc.

************************************************************************

I should jump, I should get up run over and jump out of that stupid window; anything to get me out of this hell hole. God!!! I swear I'm gonna die of boredom, this is torture, this is how terrorists extract information, this is EVIL!!! EVIL EVIL EVIL math class! Not just any math class, oh no, it's precalculus (precalc). Now math, even precocious is tolerable, or would be if I didn't have the boy wonder for a teacher. Huyga-sensei graduated from high school at 13, went to college and became the youngest certified teacher at age 17, he's now 19 and my teacher. I swear the man is two years older then me and he thinks he's God, it's ludicrous. From the very first day he's had it out for me, if I answer a question I'm talking out of turn, If I don't know he makes a fool of me and calls me lazy, stupid Bastard now I might not get to graduate thanks to that prick!

"Naruto! Listen when I'm talking to you, how do you expect to learn anything if you spend all day stareing out windows!" Hyuga-sensei yelled back to me. Miraculously my seat was in the back. However so is Hyuga's desk so… life sucks no matter what.

"Sorry sir, I'm listening." I drawled towards him, I was used to getting yelled at like this so it dosen't phase me, an entire year of having one's intelligence insulted tends to numb you to criticism.

"If your listening, what did I just say?" he questioned

"Well, You yelled at me for not listening while you were talking, you said I was staring out the window; which I wasn't I was stareing at that poster, and then you asked me what you just said and I told you." I love being a smart ass.

"See me after class." he replyed in that stupid superior monotone of his, he pretty much always talks like that it's only in my head when shows more emotion then the usual irritation directed at me.

The finale bell that was usually my salvation rang and all the students fled, leaving me to my doom. I dragged myself over to his desk where he sat grading papers.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Naruto your barely passing my class, your hardly ever here, when you are you don't listen, the standardized test are next Thursday, do you want to repeat your senior year?"

"No. standardized tests are stupid anyway, who has the right to decide what makes a person intelligent or not, besides some of the best minds to walk the planet couldn't even finish grade school." why is this such a huge deal, ugh!!

"Honestly I share your opinion on tests like this, but it's required by law. Those great minds lived in a simpler time, I'm sorry but you need to pass these tests. Now, I've spoken with the principle she's agreed to let you take your tests seperatly at the end of the month." The hyuga concluded with a pleased expression.

"Oh really? And what is more time gonna do, I don't get this stuff and I never will!" I huffed why was he so damn conceited.

"Well that's why you'll be spending an hour with me after school, and any spare time you have on weekends until you understand." I don't know why but I had a foreboding feeling about that smile of his

"fine, but I have a job." I huffed

"Don't worry, I'm willing to work around that." Hyuga sensei said smiling. God why was he so smiley he never smiles in class, stupid pale eyed weirdo…..

************************************************************************

Don't worry this will get very interesting, very soon. 'evil smirk'


	2. Chapter 2

Hint Hint Hint! This will get good soon.

I do not own Naruto unfortunately.

************************************************************************

This was going to be so boring. It's Saturday, and I'm going to Starbucks, of all places, to meet Hyuga sensei. Today is my first study session, Hyuga sensei called me at home to arrange a meeting with me, and that's exactly how he worded it. God! That man should be an English teacher, I mean who talks like that nowadays. Ugh!

I had to take the bus to get to this part of town, the nicer part, but I still have to walk two blocks.

I see the star bucks sign looming ahead (yes it loomed) my unfortunate fate awaiting me.

Somewhere in that commonplace coffee shop is my worst nightmare, Neji Hyuga. Neji Hyuga, about 6"2, long dark brown hair, pale purplish eyes, and a serious superiority complex. I mean so what if you're a freaking genius, not all of us are so fortunate.

The tinkling bell sound announces my presence to the patrons of the coffee shop, and there staring dead at me is Hyuga sensei. I stop dead in my tracks. It's weird enough to see a teacher outside of school but to see one dressed like he's going to a night a club is.. Is… weird. Neji Hyuga, school teacher, is wearing a button up white shirt that only has the bottom four buttons done, so you can see all of his pale white chest. For pants, more like second skin, he's wearing dark blue skinny jeans and they hug him perfectly everywhere. Oh my God!!! He is sexy for a teacher, well for a Calvin cline model if I'm being honest.

It's not until I see his arrogant smirk that I realize I've been standing at the entry way to Starbucks, with my mouth hanging open, while staring up and down Hyuga sensei.

Dear God, kill me NOW!!!

Hyuga smirks wider and curls his index finger at me to indicate that I'm to come over.

I roll my eyes at his attitude but make my way over to the secluded corner table that he's chosen for us.

I pull my messenger bag over my head and drop it on the floor next to the chair, and plop down into it with a long sigh.

"So, did you have trouble finding the place?"

"Well considering the fact that there's at least 50 Starbucks in downtown alone, no I didn't" I replied with sarcasm.

"Well, would you like anything? My treat of course." He offered in a silky voice that was unlike anything I'd ever heard before.

"um… no I'm not much for coffee." I replied trying to sound nonchalant, but was memorized by his voice and that smoldering stare he was directing at me.

"well then let's go." he smiled at me as he got up and put his black leather jacket on.

"uh.. Ok" I replied scrambling after him. We headed out into the hustle and bustle of the city. I followed silently as he lead me over to a sleek black ninja with a red dragon along the side.

"Wow! She's gorgeous." I couldn't help but admire the beautiful machine, even if I hated the guy, he had style.

"Thank you" he all but purred as he handed me a red helmet with a miniature version of the dragon on his bike in black along the side.

"We're gonna ride on that together!" my voice rose in pitch till it was a squeak, happens when I'm nervous.

"We'll how else are we gonna get around the city?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow as though I was being utterly ridiculous.

"That bike would barely seat one person let alone the two of us." I practically yelled at him. I had no problem with motorcycles, in fact I've always wanted one, but we would have to be pressed very close together to fit on his bike, and the thought of laying myself all over Neji Hyuga's back was nerve wracking.

"Come on, don't be scared." He purred at me again

"Psh, I'm not scared!" I stuffed the helmet on my head, and the next thing I know we're speeding off through the city and I have my arms wrapped tightly around hyuga sensei's waist.

This was so awkward but comfortable at the same time, it's just too weird that a teacher is so cool, and hot. Did I just say that, ugh being bi gets me enough crap, now hyuga, the dickwad of all teachers, is hot, no no no no!! I refuse to like him. There's no way..

"You okay Naruto?" Neji called over the noise.

"Fine" I yelled back.

Again God kill me now!

************************************************************************

Okay, well theres chapter 2 I should have 3 up soon, I'm also updating Sand Storms in the night soon too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey. Alright ya'll question: should I wait till Naruto graduates before M rated (lemons) occur or should they have crazy make out sessions against the chalk board? Lol, review with your answers please.**

**Ok so this is just… yeah,**

**I do Not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Neji P.O.V.**

**It was an unseasonably cold spring, I cold feel Naruto shivering behind me, lucky we were almost there.**

**I pulled into my usual spot and mourned the loss of the warm body behind me when Naruto got off. I watched him pull his helmet of and shake out his golden spikes. 'God this was a bad idea, I can't be in a room alone with him, especially not my apartment. Damn he's…. Delicious, I wonder how he looks with out his jacket, scarf, shirt, **_**everything!".**_

We entered the apartment complex from the parking garage, he whistled at the hallways. This was the nicest apartment in Konoha, and that was saying something.

The apartment hallways were painted crème with beautiful art pieces and exotic plants dotting the paths.

"Is this an apartment building or a 5 star hotel damn, I thought you were teacher, aren't they kinda poor?" Naruto asked with genuine amazement and curiosity.

"Calm down, you'll disturb my neighbors." I replied with a quiet smirk.

"Are you a drug dealer of something' cause there's no way a teacher can afford this." I laughed at Naruto's comment, though he seemed serious in his assumption.

"No, I inherited a small fortune when my father passed"

"umm.. I'm sorry" came the quiet reply from a solemn blonde.

"It's fine, now lets get you up to speed on the equations you'll need for the test." I smiled at him and he seemed so shocked, I guess it is rare for me to smile.

"This is impossible!" Naruto cried in exhaustion, he'd spent the past half hour on his homework and was only two problems in.

"Calm down. Lets try something, Close your eyes, tale deep breaths in through your nose out through you mouth. Okay now clear your mind, and think only about your breathing, keep it steady and deep." after a few minutes his expression relaxed and he seemed calmer.

" Are you calm now Naruto?

"Yes" he opened his eyes and sighed deeply. He turned those amazing sky blues eyes on me, and I wanted him so bad in that moment. He was utterly calm and beyond beautiful, I could just imagine how he'd sound writhing and panting… Ok bad thoughts focus.

"Good, Now lets finish this." I smiled lightly and we both hunkered over the paper.

*** Thirty minutes later***

I relished in the feeling of the blonde's warmth draped across my back, it took some effort but I finally convinced him to hold on around me waist, for safety reasons of course.

I followed his directions into the west side of town, not a place to venture at night. I stopped in front of what looked like a run down store with apartments above it. I can't believe he lives here, no wonder he works constantly, He must be trying to make a better life for himself.

"Thanks for the ride Hyuga-sensei" Naruto smiled as he bounded off towards the old building.

I watched him go and saw the top floor light come on, the windows of that apartment though patched were clean with small potted plants on the window sill.

I felt bad for the kid, this neighborhood was rough, he has to be tougher then I thought to have survived unscathed, well not entirely unscathed, he did have those scars on his cheeks.

I drove home, with a sinking feeling, I felt terrible to return to my nice upscale apartment knowing where blonde goofball would be sleeping tonight


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I'm back. I haven't updated this story in a while and for that I'm sorry… there was distractions in the form of other stories that I felt necessary to write. And family drama and moving and now I

don't have internet so I have to go to the library and use the wifi on my laptop. Anyway I shall try to do better especially since there is an appalling lack NejiNaru out there I must contribute. If you got

any good Naruto fanfics let me know I'm always looking for new fics to read, yaoi mostly lol.

I do Not Own Naruto, or a awesome red and black Ninja L. although I'd probably do orange and black I love orange, when I first saw Naruto I knew I'd like him cause of the orange.

* * *

I ran up the creaky steps to my top floor apartment. I flicked the light on and could see Hyuga-sensei driving away, damn that was a nice motorcycle. I sighed and looked at my apartment, it was one

room, literally the kitchen was to the left of the doorway, to the right was the door to the bathroom, and then a little area with a couch and tv again to the left, to the right my bed, and in the middle my

only window. Could be worse. I'd fixed it up real nice, cream colored walls (landlords rules), with photos and stuff on the wall encased in orange frames. Hard wood floors, semi- covered in my orange

and red swirl rug. I dropped my things on the kitchen table (with it's two odd ball chairs and wobbly leg) and flopped down on the couch. UGH!!! This is so not good, I can't start thinking Hyuga-sensei

is nice and handsome and many other things that I'm not going to go into.

"This is going to be a long month." I sigh to my empty apartment. Empty. Always empty. I head towards a shower and bed wondering if Hyuga-sensei's apartment feels as lonely as mine does.

*****Neji P.O.V.*****

"Naruto." I sigh as I enter my apartment and lock the door behind me. "I'm gonna go crazy! What have I gotten myself into? It's hard enough having his _fine ass _in class, now I'm going to spend time

with him after school and on weekends, most likely in private… NO NO NO Bad thoughts!!!!" I sighed and headed for my shower.

I turned the Shower up on a barely tolerable hot. And shed my clothes while thinking back on the beginning of all this chaos that had cluttered up my boring life.

_Flashback _

"_Your really sure you want to teach here?" the principle asked._

"_Yes, I live close, I went to school here, and you need a competent math teacher." _

"_Yes, but… well you could honestly work in any school or university in the country."_

"_Well I chose to work here." I replied sternly. The woman was a tough old bird but I knew she was pleased with my decision to work here. Our families knew it each other and she had watched me grow up._

_I filled out the paper work and went to look at what would be my new classroom. I had two weeks till I'd have my first class. The class was filled with dust and hadn't been used in about three years. Tsunade _

_had threatened the school council into giving her more funding so she was hiring new teachers (myself) and opening some of the unused classrooms. I was in the process of opening the window to help _

_eliminate the dust when a spiky head poked into my room, followed by the orange clad body. _

"_Naruto!!!" Tusnade Sanin, the principle bellowed._

"_I'm not here" the little blonde whispered fiercely. All I could make out of him was the shining blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, he was covered head to toe with dust and dirt._

_He ran around and hid under the desk. Tsunade stormed in dripping with orange paint. _

_I held in my laugh, it was so funny. The authoritative figure of the school dripping with orange paint chasing some kid down the halls? Funny. Tusnade stomped over to the desk, the solid oak desk and flipped _

_the thing in the air. She picked the blonde teen up by his shirt collar, I was sure he was dead, until another teacher came in. _

"_Tsunade-sama please calm down." The man with a scar running across his nose pleaded._

"_I swear that wasn't meant for you. It was supposed to hit Pervy sage." the little blonde pleaded desperately._

_I was sure she would still kill him when the 'pervy sage' himself came in. I knew this man, I'd seen with Tsunade on a number of occasions, usually she was yelling at him. Wait, Pervy?_

_After that he said something about kids being kids and that directed Tsunade's anger on him, she dropped the kid, and the old man's screams could be heard all through halls._

"_Naruto!!! What were you thinking?""Sorry Iruka-sensei"_

"_Go clean up the paint, then wait for me by the car."_

_The little blonde left quickly, and the tan man turned towards me. I realized he too was covered in dust._

"_Sorry for all the drama, Naruto was supposed to be helping me clean out the classrooms. You must be Hyuga-san, I'm Iruka." The man smiled and held out a hand, which I shook. _

"_If you need any help, I teach in room 32." he called as he left._

_I went back to cleaning with lingering thoughts on the blonde headed boy who seemed so well acquainted with the teaching staff._

He certainly is hard not to like.

* * *

_Fine ass_- lol I couldn't help myself it just had to be said. Ok so I was thinking I know I must include Kakashi, no fanfic is truly complete with out him, but…. Should he be Involved romantically with Iruka,

and should he be a teacher? If you don't answer I'll go with whatever pops into my head while I write the next chapter. Sincere apologies for taking so long to update. Oh and any favorites that you'd

like to see come up in a lemon, I assure you there will be action on the teachers desk, eventually, cause what's a student teacher pairing without some inappropriate school activities? Lol. I love

reviewers your encouragement keeps my fingers moving on the keys lol


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, Sorry for taking oh so long, but I try. The school year will soon be over and I shall (in theory) have more free time. Ok so the usual run down. I do not own Naruto.

Naruto

The trek to school was always a boring one, and today it was raining. Perfect! My thoughts drifted to Hyuga-sensei and if he could come get me, then they drifted to other things, like how oddly interesting his pale purple eyes are, and how his long brown hair suits him so perfectly… No! I would focus on the sound of the rain, the slosh of it from the footsteps of the others brave enough to venture outside during a downpour.

I so should have stayed in bed. A car speed past and soaked through even more then I already was. I should go home, but the school was only 3 blocks away. So I trudged* those last 3 blocks and tried not to sneeze my nose off my face or cough up a lung. I was catching a cold. Stupid rain!

I was early because I wanted to bum some breakfast from Iruka sensei (I hadn't gone grocery shopping yet)

I entered the school and my made my way down the echoey (is that even a word) halls until I stopped in front of room 32, Iruka's room. I paused at the strange noise I heard, my face instantly turning crimson

"Ughhh!"

"Irukaaaa! You feel so good!"

My face turned even redder. I knew I shouldn't, I knew it was rude to, but I opened the door just a crack. I would never be able to look at Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei in the same way EVER again! Iruka sensei was bent over his desk stark naked with Kakashi sensei pounding into him!

I froze. I took a step back and found my self pressed up against a muscled chest. I tilted my head back enough to see…

"Hyuga- sensei!" I whispered shocked and relieved.

He raised an eye brow and peered through the crack in the door.

He sucked in a deep breath and his cheeks dusted pink before he slowly pushed the door closed and dragged me down the hall to his classroom.

He took a towel, some sweat pants, and a tank top out of a duffel bag beside his desk and tossed them to me.

"So… I'm thinking maybe we could just not mention this?" I asked tentatively

He seemed to think about my question and then asked one of his own.

"Naruto, why are you all wet?"

"I got splashed by car while I was walking to school."

"You walked to 48 blocks to school? It's raining!" he practically yelled

"No Shit Sherlock!" Isn't he supposed to be a genius? He seemed exasperated.

"Ahhh CHEW!"

"Bless you. Come on Naruto, lets get you dry and warmed up."

Neji

Kami he looks gorgeous dripping wet. I watched him pull his jacket off. Hell! He had on a tight white T-shirt that was practically transparent. I realized that I was staring and turned around to give him the opportunity to change. Thank goodness I brought extra clothes so that I could use the school's weight room during my free period.

"I'm done!" he turned around and smiled brightly. As beautiful as that smile was, that was not what drew my gaze. My gaze was drawn to the tan shoulder seen were the shirt I gave him hung so loose to his frame, my gaze was drawn to the way the sweat pants barely managing to cling to his slender hips. My thoughts drifted into dangerous territory when I started imagining him in nothing but the baggy, nearly transparent white T-shirt that could easily be a mini dress. My thoughts drifted to him in nothing but the gray sweat pants that would rid low on his hips exposing his sun kissed stomach.

A loud "Ah… Chew!" pulled me from my train of thought

"I think I should take you home your catching a cold." I placed my hand on his forehead, "And you have a fever."

"But I…"

"I'll take the day off, we can go to my place and we'll make into a study day." I saw the argumentative look and used my no objections voice when I said, "No buts! You need to rest and be taken care of."

"You don't have to. I'll be… Ah Ah Ah… Chew! Fine."

"No. wait here I'll clear it with Tsunade."

I found Tsunade slumped over her desk, empty sake bottle in hand. (she probably fell asleep here last night) I shook her awake, dodged a mean right hook and a sake bottle, and finally got her coherent enough to explain the situation.

"I don't give a damn what you do Hyuga just stop making noise and get the hell out of my office!" I took that as an ok and heard a cup break against the door a half second after I closed it.

20 minutes later found me carrying Naruto into my apartment, and tucking him into my bed.

I headed to the kitchen and decided that making soup was a good way to keep my thoughts off the adorable blonde boy in **MY** bed and he would be hungry when he woke up.

Yay finaly, I gave my word to finish this today and so I have. Sorry for taking so long hope you like. Please Read and Review.


	6. NOTICE

I Hope they dnt mind but I copy pasted this from snarryfan19 's chapter and thought hell yeah lets share this

"Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Momoluvsu13

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this."

Every thing in quotes is her writing except where I added my user name also theres a website where you can sign a petition too

**Below is the place to sign up and stop the destruction of this place. (take out the spaces and the brackets)**

www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


End file.
